It is found that attempts have been made to improve the performance of rear side mirrors by providing auxiliary mirror structures that may either be independently mounted on the vehicle or attached to the conventional side mounted mirrors. The usual type of auxiliary mirror heretofore provided comprises a circular segment of a spherical surfaced shell that may be adhesively bonded onto a surface of the primary mirror if the primary mirror is sufficiently large as in the case of truck mirror. Alternatively, a spherical segment mirror may be mounted exteriorly on the vehicle in independent relationship to any of the other mirrors.
However, such mirrors are not satisfactory in use and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved rear side mirror which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.